callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MTS-255
The MTS-255 is a revolving shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign During the mission "No Man's Land", lieutenant David "Hesh" Walker finds an MTS-255 in his abandoned house, commenting "Never thought I'd see this again", which implies that he had used the shotgun once, or that his family owned it. The weapon is also used sometimes by the Federation; several MTS-255s can be seen as well scattered throughout Federation areas. Hesh also uses it in "Clockwork" in his disguise. Multiplayer The MTS-255 is the second most expensive shotgun in multiplayer, costing eight Squad Points. The MTS-255 is a highly variable damage per pellet shotgun. In close quarters, the MTS-255 will deal 63 damage per pellet, scoring a two pellet kill. However, damage rapidly declines, and eventually, the MTS-255 will only deal 13 damage, resulting in an eight pellet kill. And just like all other shotguns in the Call of Duty series, the MTS-255 eventually ceases to deal any damage whatsoever. Due to this highly variable damage profile, it is hard to "guess" how lethal the MTS-255 is at certain distances. Generally speaking, the MTS-255 should deal enough damage per shot to net a one to two shot kill. Its range is quite poor, but is better than the FP6 or the Bulldog in this regard. One of the MTS-255's biggest strengths is its rate of fire. The MTS-255 is capable of firing at 283 RPM. For a shotgun that fires eight pellets per shot, this is very good. Players, in most circumstances, can easily fire off a second shot if need be. Due to this and the MTS-255's good damage for a shotgun, make it one of the most reliable shotguns overall in terms of time-to-kill. The MTS-255 has a split personality in terms of accuracy. The iron sights are good enough, but the recoil per shot is very high, kicking diagonally upwards to the left. However, this is mitigated by the MTS-255's lower fire rate. The MTS-255's hip-fire accuracy is atrocious, as it is easily the largest in-class, with accuracy being comparable to a Marksman Rifle. However, when aiming down the sight, the MTS-255's hip-fire spread tightens significantly, becoming much more accurate. Due to these odd accuracy characteristics, players should play accordingly in order to put the MTS-255 to good use. In point blank range, the hip-fire spread is a great asset, as only two or three pellets are needed to kill. At ranges where the MTS-255 would need four to eight pellets to kill, it is best to aim down the sight. For a shotgun, the MTS-255 has run of the norm handling characteristics: the player will move at 100% of the base speed, and will aim down the sight in 200 milliseconds. However, the MTS-255's reloads are lethargic, taking a lengthy 3.93 seconds to reload the shotgun. Thankfully, the Reload Cancel speed is at 3.13 seconds, allowing players to conserve time. However, both speeds are painfully slow, and for a weapon like the MTS-255, this can cause some problems. The MTS-255 has the smallest default magazine capacity, tied with the FP6, with only five rounds. Due to the MTS-255's semi-automatic nature and poor damage at a distance, this can cause the magazine to deplete rapidly. Care should be taken to counteract the MTS-255's lengthy reloads. The MTS-255 gets the standard array of shotgun attachments bar Extended Mags. The optical attachments are bad fits on the MTS-255, as they have little to no functional purpose. The Foregrip is a situational attachment, but it can help land shots on target while aiming. The recoil can sometimes cause pellets to be sent off course, and with the Foregrip equipped, less pellets will miss due to recoil. The Silencer is a terrible attachment on the MTS-255, as its range is reduced quite a bit. With such limited range to begin with, the fact that the MTS-255 is dependent on power, and that the pellets will eventually disappear at range, make the Silencer a terrible attachment overall. The Muzzle Brake, on the other hand, is easily the best attachment one can use on the MTS-255. With extra range at the player's disposal, the MTS-255's power is increased greatly, netting more one shot kills, and more kills in general. The Slug Rounds modify the MTS-255 to fire a single slug instead of buckshot. This heavily increases the MTS-255's ranged capabilities, but sacrifices a lot of reliability and power up close. The MTS-255 is one of the better shotguns to use Slug Rounds thanks to the semi-automatic rate of fire, but in most cases, the reliability detriment caused by Slug Rounds is enough of a deterrent to not choose it. Extinction The MTS-255 appears in Extinction on Point of Contact and Nightfall. In Nightfall, it is located in the first area, leaning against a container door (this door does not open at all), and can be purchased for 2000 points. In Point of Contact, it is in the cabin area, in the first area of the crater. The MTS-255 provides the most accurate shot spread while aiming of all shotguns on Point of Contact and Nightfall. Coupled with its high damage per pellet up close and semi-automatic fire, the MTS-255 has great potential. However, the MTS-255's handling traits are extremely concerning, as the MTS-255 strafes slowly, which can get annoying when the player is trying to make the MTS-255 more accurate, while the reloads will be slow and frequent. Still, the MTS-255 serves as an effective bridge between the FP6 and Bulldog, having damage like an FP6 but the fire rate more akin to a Bulldog. It is also the least accurate shotgun while hip-firing, although the aimed fire more than makes up for this deficiency. The MTS-255 heavily improves when using the Weapon Specialist. Its reloads get hastened, it becomes more reliable against cryptids, and it strafes faster should the weapon specialist get upgraded enough. It is also a great weapon to use the Weapon Specialist Upgrade on, as the MTS-255 will be able to fully abuse the bottomless magazine with a constant slew of powerful shots, making it a great weapon to use to quickly kill rhinos and phantoms, or put a dent in a mini-boss, such as the Kraken's tentacle or the initial encounter with the Breeder. The MTS-255 is a great weapon to use for Weapon Specialists, as they can tolerate the MTS-255's big weaknesses. Other classes may struggle to find utility from the MTS-255 over fully automatic weapons, however. Safeguard The MTS-255 appears in Safeguard, and is obtained from Support Drops. It comes with a Red Dot Sight and a Muzzle Brake. Overall, it is only really effective in close-quarters, and in later rounds is not that effective against any enemies due to its statistics. Therefore, it is usually only effective for the early waves, unless the player finds a camping spot that is very close-quarters based. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight Barrel *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Slug Rounds Gallery MTS-255 CoDG.png|The MTS-255 in first person MTS-255 model CoDG.png|Render of the MTS-255's model. MTS-255 Render CoDG.jpg|Concept Art of the MTS-255. Hesh finding MTS-225 No Man's Land CoDG.jpg|Hesh finding the MTS-225 in "No Man's Land". MTS-225 on Hesh's back No Man's Land CoDG.jpg|The MTS-225 on Hesh's back in the same level. David "Hesh" Walker holding MTS-255 CoDG.png|Hesh holding the MTS-255. MTS-255 Red Dot Sight pickup icon CoDG.png|MTS-255 Red Dot Sight pick-up icon. ru:МЦ-255 Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Shotguns